What A Wonderful World
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: A familiar song came over the speakers and an idea formed in Dan's head. “Hey, you wanna dance? As friends at their other friends' wedding? Unless you don't want to and then we'll just sit..and talk.” He blurted out, blushing.


Dan entered the reception area, waving to several people. He accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and walked over to where Nate sat.

"Hey man. Congrats for you and Blair." Dan toasted him, gulping down the bubbly.

"Thanks man. She's just so amazing, you know? Its hard to find that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with and I'm so glad Blair and I are back together."

Dan nodded wistfully, glancing over to where Serena sat with Blair, giggling over champagne. "I'm going to go talk to Serena, should I send Blair your way?"

"Sure, that'd be great man." Nate stood, stretching. "Tell her I can't wait for the honeymoon." He laughed, nudging Dan with an elbow.

"Yeah..I'll make sure not to do that." Dan laughed, walking away before Nate could protest. He dodged several couples on the dance floor, finally making it across the vast ballroom.

Blair looked up as he stopped in front of them. "Humphrey."

"Dan!" Serena stood, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Hey Serena," He whispered in her ear before she pulled away. "Blair., Nate asks that I send you his way and that he er.." Dan crinkled his nose as he muttered the last part quietly. "can't wait for the honeymoon."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later Serena." Blair made her way over to Nate on the dance floor, grinning broadly.

Dan settled into Blair's previous spot, sipping from his champagne. "So uh..did you come stag?"

"Yeah..I haven't really dated anyone. I've been too busy and I can't..yeah I've been busy." Serena muttered, tracing the rim of her glass with her thumb.

"Yeah..I haven't been seeing anyone either. Still trying to finish my novel." Dan nodded, taking a nervous sip of champagne. "So uh..I can't believe Nate and Blair are married."

"She's happy. Its good for her." She smiled at him. "I still remember when she would plan out her wedding to Chuck. It was hell sitting through it."

"Yeah I bet, but she had to sit through your wedding planning, right?"

"Uh..sure." For some reason a blush spread itself across her cheeks, the pink tinge making Dan want to lean over and kiss her.

A familiar song came over the speakers and an idea formed in Dan's head. "Hey, you wanna dance? As friends at their other friends' wedding? Unless you don't want to and then we'll just sit..and talk." He blurted out, blushing.

"Sure." Serena took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor, where a bunch of swaying couples were.

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world. _

_I see trees of green, red roses too  
I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

Dan bowed, his coat tails flying out behind him. He took a deep breath as she curtsied and stuck out his hand, already hearing the lyrics in his head. "How do you do?"

"Dan, what are you..." She trailed off as she heard the lyrics loud and clear.

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces of people going by  
I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do  
They're really saying I love you. _

"I love you whether you love me back or not. I've been wanting to get back together since the second after we broke up." Dan said, hand still outstretched.

Serena took it, smiling. "I...I love you too." She let him pull her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"There are so many things we can imagine, and aren't sure if they'll ever come true. Reclaiming your lost love at a wedding isn't on that list." Dan murmured, kissing the side of her head.

"Is that going in your book?" She giggled, kissing him on the lips and inhaling the scent that she adored so much.

"Maybe." Dan smiled, twirling her. "Everything's still the same, if you ever want to come check it out."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that." Serena smiled, her head against his chest so that she could his heartbeat. It truly was a wonderful world.


End file.
